A wide variety of structures for disposable absorbent articles to collect body fluids are known in the art. Commercial absorbent articles include diapers, adult incontinence products, catamenials and bandages. Disposable products of this type comprise some functional members for accepting, transporting and retaining fluids. Generally, such absorbent articles contain a core of absorbent materials mainly comprising fibrous cellulose. Typically, such articles include a fluid-permeable topsheet, an absorbent core and a fluid-impermeable backsheet.
In the case of disposable absorbent articles, the users have come to expect a high level of performance in terms of comfort and fit, retention of fluid, and minimal leakage. Above all, leakage of fluid from the absorbent article is regarded as totally unacceptable.
When nonwoven webs are employed in disposable absorbent articles, the simple ability to absorb a liquid is generally not sufficient to ensure optimum performance in a product. For example, during use, many absorbent articles experience multiple insults of a liquid. In order to ensure proper absorption of subsequent insults, it is generally desired that the first insult of liquid be not only absorbed but also transported within the absorbent article to areas where the liquid is to be retained, preferably, remote from the point of insult.
When nonwoven webs are employed in an absorbent article, it is desirable to put the nonwoven web into contact with a fluid storage material. Such fluid storage materials are known to those skilled in the art and are generally capable of absorbing several times their weight in liquid and holding it against capillary suction. If the nonwoven web contacting the storage material is not able to transport a liquid from the point of liquid insult, all of the storage material must be placed in the general area where the insult occurs. However, this is not a ways desirable.
Specifically, fluid is usually applied to disposable absorbent articles near their central portion. If all of the liquid storage material must be placed in the central portion of the product, the product becomes uncomfortable and product design options are thus limited. Therefore, it is desirable to more evenly distribute the fluid storage material throughout the product.
When nonwoven webs are employed in absorbent products, it is desirable that the web be able to quickly accept a liquid. However, simultaneous liquid transport and rapid acceptance has been difficult to achieve.